


over a cup of coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth was deep into her book when the bell on the front door reverberated through the diner. It forced Elizabeth out of her reprieve and turned attention to whoever had just entered; an automatic response that everyone was guilty of at some point.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



Elizabeth was deep into her book when the bell on the front door reverberated through the diner. It forced Elizabeth out of her reprieve and turned attention to whoever had just entered; an automatic response that everyone was guilty of at some point.

The new patron sat one stool over from her, dark brown eyes scanning over the menu in search of something appetizing. Elizabeth stared for only a few more seconds before returning to her book.

“What can I get you?” Sabine, owner of said diner asked the unknown patron.

“Just coffee. I take it black.”

Now this drew Elizabeth's attention away from her book. She tucked a few orange strands behind her ear, mulling over the uncomfortable revelation in her mind. “Really black? How can you stand that?”

The woman blinked, casting her a confused glance that quickly turned to amusement. “How can you stand to drink that over flavored crap?”

“It's called a cappuccino.” 

“Doesn't matter what you call it. The thing completely defeats the purpose of coffee.”

Elizabeth snorted. “Hey this 'thing’ wakes me up just fine and the added bonus is it doesn't taste like poison.”

“Oh it will wake you up for what two, three hours?” the woman asked. “This lovely cup of coffee right in front of me will last nearly three times that.”

“Play nice you two. I don't need any fights breaking out,” Sabine drawled.

Elizabeth gasped in mock offense. “I would never do such a thing in such a high class establishment such as Sabine’s diner. Besides, it's a friendly little debate, right?”

The woman grinned. “Yes but we best agree to disagree. I see no winners in a coffee debate. People take their caffeinated drinks very seriously.”

“I apologize for starting up a random as fuck conversation with you. I’m overly friendly.”

“Don't need to apologize. By the way I'm Eva Blanco. Figured introductions are in order after such a heated discussion about coffee.”

She held out her hand which Eva quickly took.“Elizabeth Walker.”

“Nice to meet you Elizabeth. Even if you did insult my choice in coffee,” Eva laughed.

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out another snort of amusement. “Well at least our meeting will be always be memorable.”

“It will keep my very amused while I'm on the road.”

“Truck driver?”

She nodded, taking another sip of what Elizabeth's would always consider poison flavored coffee. “How'd you guess?”

“We get a lot of you guys in here from the truck stop down the road. Better food and coffee here, apparently,” Elizabeth joked.

“I'll keep that in mind next time I drive through here.”

Elizabeth bid goodbye to Eva just ten minutes later after announcing it was time for her get back on the road. She should have left for her own job minutes ago.

The public library where Elizabeth worked was a modest place tucked between a coffee shop and the post office. It was a decent job; better paying than the one Elizabeth held three years previous.

She went through her day as normal. The same could be said for the next and the next. Only difference was Elizabeth went to the diner late that night. 

Sleep proved to be elusive so naturally going out and having a big cup of coffee and a slice of cherry pie was the answer to all of Elizabeth’s problems.

Elizabeth took a sip, instinctively looking over her shoulder when the bell rang. To Elizabeth's surprise and amusement, a haggard looking Eva stumbled through the door.

Eva clothes were rumpled and hair sticking up in several directions on the side that wasn't shaved. Somehow, Eva still manage to make the look work.

Her eyes instantly fell on Elizabeth who sat in her usual seat. “Since it's so late I won't criticize your choice in such a fluffy drink. I think my exhaustion would prevent me from doing it anyway.”

“Your self control is much obliged,” Elizabeth sniggered.

Eva groaned, sinking into the seat beside Elizabeth. “I'm coming off a long ass drive. What's your excuse for coming into the diner so late?”

“I couldn't sleep and the solution obviously is pie and coffee.”

“Sure-fire way to help with insomnia issues.”

They turned back to their meals, talking in between bites. Elizabeth enjoyed talking to Eva. The conversation proved to be amusing and developed into deep territory. It would have gone deeper if not for the sleepiness looming over them.

When the coffee and pie was finished, Elizabeth turned to Eva who was staring sourly into the cup of empty coffee. “Did the coffee offend you?”

Eva laughed. “I'm just not thrilled about sleeping in my truck bed tonight. If any hotel room were available and affordable I'd spring for that.”

“My apartment has plenty of room. Your welcome to spend the night there,” Elizabeth offered.

The offer took Eva off guard but amusement quickly replaced surprise. “Have you done what people usually do in this era? You know, Google my name and shit like that.”

“Naturally.”

Years ago, Elizabeth could never imagine doing such a thing. She'd accepted her attraction to women long ago but expressing her sexuality was an entirely different story.

The confidence slowly grew. Elizabeth felt of pangs of shyness hit her while waiting for Eva to answer. Rejection would be disappointing but not life destroying.

“I'd like that,” Eva said. “My only stipulation is that I get to drink my coffee black in peace.”

Elizabeth grinned. “Likewise.”

They left the diner under the watchful, amused gaze of Sabine. Elizabeth made her way back to the apartment, Eva going to take care of her truck first.

A knock came to Elizabeth's door ten minutes later. Elizabeth opened the door, taking in Eva mused short black hair and curvy figure quite obvious in the tight jeans and tank top.

“So my intentions are pretty clear right?”

Eva smirked. “Figured you liked women when you kept trying to look at my ass.”

“Good to know I'm so obvious,” Elizabeth murmured, moving out of the way so Eva could come into the apartment. “Usually people say ‘How can you be gay? You don’t look like a lesbian!’.”

“Well the shaved head and muscle tank look I have going pretty much answer anyone’s questions about my sexuality.”

She quirked a smile but swallowed any response she might have next. Instead, Elizabeth settled for pushing Eva against the wall, pressing her lips against hers. Eva tasted bitter; like the coffee she drank just an hour before. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste. 

Elizabeth wondered if the leftover flavor from the cappuccino appealed to Eva. Given the way Eva responded, Elizabeth figured there were no complaints; just like she had no complaints. The feel of Eva pressed against her, fingers playing with the hem of her loose shirt. 

It was a teasing touch. Eva’s fingers would slip underneath the shirt, only to return to her hip moments later. She could feel the heat from Eva’s hand through her thin leggings, making Elizabeth want so much more.

Eva was the first to break the kiss. “We should probably move to the bed. Unless, you prefer wall fucking. I must say that after spending many hours behind the wheel of a truck, I’d much prefer lying against a nice, comfortable bed.”

“I’m inclined to agree.”

They somehow managed to get over to the bed, all the while kissing and attempting to undress. Undressing proved to be more difficult than either of them intended, however. The two fell onto the mattress, tangled in each others limbs. 

Laughter instantly bubbled out of Elizabeth’s throat. “I think we could’ve done that with a little more grace.”

Eva grinned, pressing a kiss against Elizabeth’s cheek. “Either way we ended up in bed so I say it’s a win-win situation for the both of us.”

“It would be better if we were wearing less clothes.”

“Exceptionally so,” Eva agreed.

The shirts came first followed by the leggings Elizabeth wore. Eva’s jeans proved to be more difficult but after she lifted her hips, Elizabeth was able to pull them down without any extra trouble.

It left them clad in their underwear and a bra in Eva’s case. Most of the time Elizabeth didn't bother with one.

Eva moved to sit up but Elizabeth stopped her. “Let me. You are my guest.”

“Do you undress all your guests?”

She aimed a cheeky smile in Eva's line of sight. “Depends on the situation.”

“Let me help at least a little,” Eva laughed, yanking her sports bra off in one swift motion.

With the bra out of the way, nothing was in Elizabeth's way; save for Eva’s purple colored briefs. She kissed her way down Eva's body, starting at the collarbone and stopping at her breasts.

“Don't get shy on me now. You're just starting to get to the good part,” Eva lamented in a breath tone.

Elizabeth nearly giggled. “No chance of that happening. Trust me.”

She tweaked one of Eva's nipples between her fore finger and thumb. The other Elizabeth gave attention with her mouth. Eva groaned, threading her fingers through Elizabeth’s hair. The grip was gentle but would occasional get tighter. It spurred Elizabeth to kiss a sloppy path down to the briefs Eva still wore.

“Those need to go, yeah?” Eva suggested, voice having a raspy sound to it. 

It sent a shudder down Elizabeth's spine but didn't cause her to halt her movements. Instead it cause Elizabeth to grin up at Eva who gladly lifted her hips to aide in the removal of those brightly colored briefs.

Elizabeth took but a moment to gaze at Eva’s body. Her damp curls and slightly aroused sex proved to be a very distracting site but not so distracting that it drove Elizabeth from her goal.

She knelt between Eva's spread legs, pressing soft kisses along her inner thighs. When Elizabeth reached Eva's sex, she skipped straight past teasing.

The trail of kisses led Elizabeth to Eva's somewhat swollen clit. She ran her tongue over the sensitive organ, drawing a loud groan from her bed partner.

Elizabeth slipped one finger inside followed by another. She continued to lavish attention to Eva's clit, determined not to neglect that sensitive part of her.

“Fuck Elizabeth…” Eva moaned, unable to finish the sentence because at the same time Elizabeth crooked her fingers and found that spot.

Grinning against her clit, Elizabeth repeated the action. Determined to make her come, she sucked hard on Eva's clit. The combined actions caused Eva to arch her back and finally reach climax.

“Damn,” Eva chuckled.

Elizabeth gave her a teasing smile. “That good, huh?”

“Hey don't get to full of yourself. You haven't even seen what I can do yet.”

Before Elizabeth could respond, Eva flipped their positions. It was a impressive move consisting of Eva sitting up, scooping Elizabeth from between her legs like a rag doll and slamming her down on the bed. Elizabeth laughed wildly, equal parts aroused and impressed, and attempting to pull off her underwear during the impromptu switcheroo.

It half worked. Elizabeth got them down her thighs, the thin, cotton underwear getting tangled near her knees. “That was super smooth of me,” she giggled.

“Very sexy,” Eva drawled. “I can say that move deserves a ten out of ten.”

“I am so honored to receive that rating.”

Eva laughed. She laid her body across Elizabeth's, drawing her into a passionate kiss. The feel of Eva's body pressed against hers made Elizabeth clutch desperately at her shoulders. 

It was a lovely feeling that made the heat pool low in her belly. Elizabeth had been ignoring her arousal since going down on Eva. 

The throbbing between Elizabeth's legs became more noticeable than ever. There was no more ignoring it.

Eva broke the kiss, hand making its way down Elizabeth's body. “Time for me to give my thanks for the fucking awesome orgasm.”

“No complaints here,” Elizabeth gasped out. She spread her legs to accommodate Eva, her fingers easily slipping inside her dripping sex.

When Eva's thumb brushed across her clit, Elizabeth pulled Eva down for another kiss. It muffled her moans, which Elizabeth was sure her neighbors would appreciate given how thin the walls were here.

The heat pooling low in her belly signified Elizabeth's impending orgasm. She moaned against Eva's lips, the kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

It hit Elizabeth when she least expected it. She came with inner walls clamping down around the fingers still inside and back arched. 

When Elizabeth was coming down from her climax, Eva broke the kiss, lips bruised and swollen. It made for an arousing sight.

“Oh, you have me back a hundred times and more,” Elizabeth murmured, her bones feeling similar to jelly.

Eva collapsed next to with a weak laugh. “I aim to please.”

Sleep took over soon enough. Eva was exhausted from driving and Elizabeth from sleep that had proved to be pretty damn elusive in the beginning of the night.

She woke up early the next morning to see Eva sitting up near the end of the bed. Her face looked plagued by sleepiness but Eva looked much more awake than she had last night.

“Hey,” Elizabeth slurred. She still needed to shake off the sleep herself and Elizabeth was in no hurry to do that.

The bed was comfortable and current company proved to be more than satisfactory. 

Eva smiled lazily. “Hey yourself. You feel rested? I sure do. Your bed is really fucking comfortable.”

“Stay as long as you like.”

“Wish I could but I have to get back on the road by ten.”

Elizabeth knew that was going to happen but she still sighed sadly at the news. “I figured you had to. Thought I'd put the offer out there, anyway.”

“You know I have a one week vacation coming up in a month. All I planned to do was stay home and sleep late but spending it with you would be preferable.” Eva leaned over, drawing Elizabeth into a lazy kiss. “No pressure though. I'm fine with hook-ups.”

“I… think I'd like that,” Elizabeth admitted.

The idea appealed to Elizabeth more than she wanted to admit. Whatever is was between them might not least to anything but Elizabeth wanted to try; even if all that came out of it was a friendship.

Eva grinned. “I'll give you my number before I go. I'll try to respond as soon as I can.”

“Eva, wait.”

“Having second thoughts?”

She shook her head. “No it's nothing like that. I just want you to be aware of something before… Whatever this is happens.”

“Are you secretly a superhero?” Eva sounded amused and it was catching. She only hoped the amusement stayed after Eva heard what she had to say.

“No, not a superhero,” Elizabeth said, unable to stop herself from giggling. If only that feeling could last. “I am a sex worker. If you have a problem with that then you might as well not take my number. Also spare me any rhetoric about me being from a broken home or an abusive household. Economic issues were a factor but not the only reason.”

At first Eva didn't say anything. The silence automatically made her stomach drop. In her opinion, a lack of words meant you wouldn't get the reaction you wanted.

Past partners hadn't always taken the news well or they acted supportive in the beginning once she finally worked up the courage to tell them. Then things would slowly change and the supportive behavior Elizabeth first experienced suddenly vanished. It became replaced by all these negative emotions.

Elizabeth made the decision to tell them right from the start. This way there would be no emotional involvement if things went south. 

“Cool.”

She blinked. “Cool?”

“I mean, it is what it is.” Eva winced. “I'm not saying this right at all.”

“Try again. Third time's the charm, right?” Elizabeth teased, some apprehension still evident in her tone.

“If you're worried about me having a problem with you being a sex worker, don't be. I would never judge anyone for that… so with that said, can I have your number?”

“Yes.”

Elizabeth couldn't keep herself from sounding hopelessly giddy at the prospect of spending more time with Eva. Only time would tell what would become of this relationship but Elizabeth would be damned if she was going to let go of that excited feeling.

~*~

Over the course of the next month, Elizabeth and Eva texted constantly. The weeks before Eva's visit passed slower than Elizabeth would've liked.

Her friend Cecilia found Elizabeth's giddiness to be very amusing and downright adorable. Elizabeth just ignored her.

“I don't do adorable,” Elizabeth would mutter to her. Well, it wasn't in her usual personality. One older client did prefer the shy persona.

Of course, Cecilia would also ask the serious questions. “Is she cool with your work? Not giving you any shit, yeah?”

“None at all.”

Eva had asked a couple questions but nothing offensive. They were simply questions to combat her curiosity.

She told Eva vaguely about the agency she worked for and how it leaned towards a more sapphic clientele. Very few questions concerned the work Elizabeth herself did.

The only time Eva inquired about Elizabeth was when she started working as an escort. It seemed to be such a non issue for Eva. Elizabeth could only hope that if their relationship grew so would Eva's accepting attitude.

Eva arrived at her apartment, at almost the exact time she said she would, just a few seconds past three. She arrived with two bags and a wide grin playing on those beautiful lips that Elizabeth had very fond memories of.

Eva smirked. “So are we going to go for a casual yet romantic greeting or skip straight to the smut? I'm up for either, really.”

“As tempting as your offer is, I think we should go for the casual yet romantic greeting. I desperately need to get a cup of coffee and slice of pie over at Sabine's.”

She'd had her fix earlier but talking over coffee and pie was how they met. Why mess with routine when it was clearly working out for her?

“I'm still not drinking one of those floofy drinks.”

Elizabeth couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at Eva who laughed at the childish gesture. “I can say the same to that bitter tasting potion that _you_ call a drink.”

The jabs at each other’s favorite coffee was how it all started in the first place. Elizabeth found the banter to be an amusing, inside joke that she didn’t want to abandon. Some people might not see it as such because coffee was one of those sacred things in America. Say like sports teams or obsession with patriotism.

“Agree to disagree?” Eva posed the question while crowding her against the wall right next to the door.

Elizabeth tipped her head up, lips just a few more inches from Eva's. She couldn't get enough of those lips. When Elizabeth would nibble gently on the bottom one, Eva made the most arousing sounds.

She leaned up and kissed Eva, eager to recreate that memory from their previous time together. The kiss quickly deepened. Elizabeth nibbled on Eva's bottom lip, that familiar shudder inducing groan escaping her.

“I thought we were going to get some coffee before moving on to such fun and pleasurable activities,” Eva gasped out after reluctantly breaking the kiss. “Not that I'm complaining. I'll be more than happy to do it in reverse order.”

“That's a brilliant idea.”

Elizabeth happily resumed their earlier kiss. She pushed Eva towards the couch, only breaking the kiss when the said piece of furniture was within reach.

The time it took to undress and scramble onto the couch was done in record time. Elizabeth ended up on her back with Eva laying directly on top of her. She was a firm and comfortable weight, their bodies fitting together rather well.

Unlike the last time, this was more urgent. They hadn't seen each other in a month. Elizabeth could think of nothing else but having Eva’s fingers inside her,making her come.

Eva didn't disappoint. She hit that spot inside Elizabeth, thumb pressed firmly against her clit. Soon after, Elizabeth arched her back and came.

Returning the favor was something Elizabeth felt more than happy to do. The sounds Eva made were more than worth it.

Afterwards, they lay on the couch in a tangle of limbs. Elizabeth felt the small urge to get coffee but untangling herself from Eva did not appeal to her.

Eva chuckled weakly. “May I say that is probably the best welcome I've gotten in a long time.”

“Likewise,” she murmured. “I hate to ruin this perfect cuddling moment but my body desperately needs some pie and coffee. Do you want to join me or should I bring some back for you?”

Eva locked their fingers together. “I'd love to join you but I am fucking exhausted from the drive over here and… more pleasant activities.”

“So poison coffee and a slice of pie?” Elizabeth teased.

“Yes and apple please.”

She slid out from underneath Eva and drew the blanket resting on the back of the couch over her. “Rest. I'll be back soon.”

The rest of the week followed this familiar pattern. When Elizabeth wasn't working, they'd spend the evening curled up on the couch or take a walk. There wasn't much to do in such a small town but it didn't stop Elizabeth. Being with Eva made it a bit more exciting.

One evening they sat on a park bench drinking their respective coffees and enjoying slices of pie. A comfortable silence had fallen over them that was eventually broken by Eva.

“I noticed you haven't been working at your other job,” Eva said, hesitating as soon as those words left her mouth.

Elizabeth touched her cheek. “You can ask me anything about it. I don't mind-- but you're right about me not working. I thought it might be odd for you if I had booked clients during the week you're visiting.”

“You don't have to change your life around for me. I knew you were an escort from the beginning,” Eva murmured. “I just don't want to say the wrong thing. I mean, I remember what you said about past girlfriends being cool with it at first and then… not. That won't be me.”

Oh the amount of times she heard that and wanted so badly to believe it. Elizabeth felt like Eva was genuine but putting complete trust in her like that would be too soon.

“Eva…”

She shook her head. “Don't have to say anything, Elizabeth and you definitely don't have to apologize. It is what it is.”

Once again Eva surprised her. It drew a laugh out of Elizabeth who gently bumped Eva's shoulder with her own. “You know, if you have any more questions you can ask. I noticed you haven't asked in quite awhile.”

“Well I do have one…” Eva hesitated.

“Go ahead. I promise I won't get offended.”

Eva nodded. “What made you get into sex work?”

“Economic issues were a factor but it also gave me a chance to explore my sexuality. Well not my attraction to women, just my sexuality in general,” Elizabeth clarified “I was always very shy about such things. When my friend Cecilia mentioned the agency she worked at, I made the decision to join.”

She was luckier than some. White privilege Elizabeth knew existed and she had contributed to in some way. It made sense to not forget such a thing.

“The blond one whose height nearly matches that of a hobbit?” Eva teased.

Giggling, Elizabeth nodded. “That's the one. Just don't ever let her hear you say that. She may have the height of a hobbit but Cecilia also has the temper of an orc.”

“A LOTR fan too? God, you're fucking awesome.”

They kissed until Elizabeth felt it getting more passionate. Reluctantly, she broke it. “I'd love to continue this but not out here. I never was once for PDA.”

Eva smiled. “Hey no complaints here.”

Upon returning to the apartment, Elizabeth was more than happy to continue what they had started.

~*~

The week went by faster than Elizabeth would've liked but it wasn't the last visit they had with each other. If Eva happened to be driving close by, she'd make a pit stop in town.

On her vacations, Eva would make it a point to visit at least for a night or two and the same went for Elizabeth. It proved to be Elizabeth's longest relationship yet and for once she didn't see it ending.

Optimism never happened to be Elizabeth's strong suit. She was more of a person who thought of a glass as half empty. Eva thought the exact opposite of that. It helped them balance each other out.

Still, those little seed of doubts never disappeared completely.

“You two are exclusive, yeah?” Cecilia asked one evening while they were hanging out.

“Yes… why?”

“Well that means it's getting pretty serious and besides your gay, Elizabeth's. U hauling is in your blood.”

Elizabeth sighed. “We're taking it slow.”

It would be a lie if Elizabeth didn't at least admit to herself that she had thought of her and Eva living together. Moving seed so daunting. 

She did love this dinky little town and job at the library. Then again, Elizabeth felt the same way about Eva; though she was far from dinky. That could never be used to describe Eva.

Cecilia's words wouldn't leave her mind. They stuck with Elizabeth so much that the next time Eva visited, she brought up the exact subject. Well, after mind blowing sex, of course.

“So…” Elizabeth drawled, tracing patterns on Eva's naked back with her hand. “What do you think about… u hauling?”

She winced as soon as those words escaped her. When Eva snorted in amusement, she felt even more embarrassed.

“I’m not sure what you're trying to get at…”

“I am trying to bring up us moving in together but all I'm doing is making myself sound like a total moron.”

Eva grinned, pulling her close for a kiss. “I think that's a fucking beyond brilliant idea. And we've been together for over a year. Definitely doesn't count as u hauling.”

She couldn't help but mirror the grin Eva had on her face. “Now we just need to decide who is moving in with who.”

“Can't we celebrate first?” Eva practically pouted. “The logistics of it all can be figure out later.”

Elizabeth found herself becoming distracted when Eva's hand slid up her leg. It trailed up to Elizabeth's thigh and straight to her sensitive sex. A finger traced the swollen lips while Eva's thumb ever so slightly brushes over her clit.

“You're trying to distract me,” she muttered.

Eva smirked against her neck. “And yet I don't hear you complaining.”

A firmer touch against her clit made Elizabeth entirely incoherent. She bucked her hips upwards, not caring about what she planned to say to Eva. The only thing that mattered was reaching her peak for a second time.

Her orgasm this time started as a slow build. Eva was using gentle strokes but it wouldn't take Elizabeth long to orgasm given how over sensitive she was.

Once Elizabeth arched her back and came with a soft cry, Eva brought up their recent conversation because of course she would.

“So I was thinking I could move in with you. You know how small my apartment is and if I live here, I am just mere feet from delicious pie and coffee.”

Elizabeth giggled. “I always knew you were using me because of how close I am to Sabine's diner.” She curled up next to Eva, feeling happier than she had in a long time. “So are we really doing this?”

“Seems so,” Eva responded.

For a split second Elizabeth almost brought up.her work at the agency but she clamped down on that thought instantly. 

After all this time, Eva had never given her any indication that she had a problem with her job as an escort so certainly moving into together wouldn't change that.

Eva kissed her nose. “You're overthinking again, aren't you?”

“No… yes. How can you tell?”

“I’ve spent enough time with you to memorize some of your facial expressions; which I hope doesn't sound creepy as fuck.”

She laughed and shook her head. If anything, it sounded adorable and caused Elizabeth to feel even more loved than she already did.

Eva smiled but then her expression suddenly turned serious. “I'm on the road a lot, you know. It often was a deal breaker in past relationships so if you have any objections you best say something now.”

She gently cupped Eva's cheek. “You love being on the road. I'm not going to take that away from you. Besides, sexting is a thing you know.’

“But the real thing is so much better,” Eva teased before drawing the covers over the two of them. “When do you actually want to do this? I'm off until next week so tomorrow?”

“Talk about eager.”

“My lease is a month to month thing and it's nearly to the end of this one. Seems like this will be the perfect time… as long as you don't mind.”

Elizabeth snorted. “It was my idea, Eva! Of course I don't mind. The sooner you can move in here the better.”

“You know what we have to say goodbye to don't you?” Eva asked.

“What exactly?”

She smirked. “Reunion and goodbye sex.”

“Ah, but you'll still be on the road so we'll have plenty of moments to have them again.”

“Good point.”

The first one to fall asleep was Eva. Elizabeth lay there for a while, thinking and watching Eva's sleeping form. 

When they first met, Elizabeth never expected it to into this. Hell she never thought she'd see Eva again but then she walked into that diner and the rest was history.

Smiling to herself, Elizabeth snuggled closer to Eva and decided it was about time for her to get some sleep.

They would be moving in together the next day, after all. Elizabeth definitely wanted to be well rested for that.


End file.
